The present invention relates to a new and improved method and apparatus in which a wedge member is used to change a spatial relationship between portions of bone in a patient's body.
A known method for performing an osteotomy includes forming a slot which extends part way through a bone. A forked wedge tool is inserted into the slot. A plate is then placed in a central opening in the forked wedge tool and positioned against the so bone. The plate is secured to the bone. The forked wedge tool is then removed from the opening. This method of performing an osteotomy is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,620,448.
The foregoing osteotomy changes the spatial relationship between portions of a bone in a patient's body by forming and maintaining a wedge-shape opening in the bone. In other known methods, the spatial relationship between portions of a bone in a patient's body has been changed by removing a wedge-shape piece from the bone. The resulting opening is closed to effect the relative movement between portions of the bone. The performance of an osteotomy which includes removing a wedge-shaped piece of bone is disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,053,039 and 5,601,565.